


The Dark Lord Rises

by indiegal85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mind Control, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegal85/pseuds/indiegal85
Summary: The Marauders encounter something odd in Hogsmeade.





	The Dark Lord Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the intoabar challenge on DW. My prompt was “Merkin the tribble goes into a bar and meets Peter Pettigrew”. This is the result. I hope you enjoy!

“What the hell is it?!”

Peter didn’t answer. He was staring at the table, where, unnoticed by any of his group, a small ball of fluff had materialised a few minutes ago. They had arrived at the Hog’s Head a few moments earlier, glad to escape the bitter cold and driving snow outside. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, and if they hadn’t all left their shopping to the last minute, they wouldn’t have bothered leaving the castle at all. They had snagged a table and removed a few layers, gone up to buy drinks, and when they’d come back it was just there.

Peter couldn’t take his eyes off it. It was about the size of a melon, and completely covered in very soft-looking brown fur. He had never seen anything like it. Whatever it was, it was different. Perhaps even unique. He couldn’t have said why, or how, but standing there, in the dim, dusty light filtering through the grimy pub windows, he knew that there was something special about it.

Remus pushed his glasses up his nose. “It doesn’t resemble anything I’ve seen in Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.”

Sirius laughed. “Yeah, well, you’d know, Moony. Could you leave some marks for the rest of us on your next Care of Magical Creatures exam?” Remus blushed and his boyfriend pecked him on the cheek affectionately. “You know I’m only teasing. Your brains continue to amaze me.”

James ignored them and slid onto his bar stool, the others following suit. Tentatively, he raised a hand and prodded it. The ball of fluff vibrated gently, and James snatched his hand back. After a moment, when nothing further happened, he repeated the action, with the same results. He grinned and sat back. “It doesn’t seem dangerous.”

Peter narrowed his eyes, finally lifting them from the creature to his friend’s face. “That’s what you said about the chicken.”

James shrugged carelessly. “Madam Pomfrey healed the burns, didn’t she? No harm done.”

“That’s easy for you to say! You weren’t the one without eyebrows for a week!”

James and Sirius snickered. Remus tried not to. Peter pouted. He looked back at the furball, feeling himself inexplicably drawn to it. It vibrated again. Without quite knowing why, he reached out a hand and stroked it. The ball of fluff vibrated harder and emitted a soft coo.

“Oh!” Peter felt himself relax at the soothing noise. He stroked it again and it repeated the sound, this time a bit longer and a bit louder, before giving a small chirp. Peter smiled, enchanted. “It’s lovely!” He scooped it up with both hands and clutched it to his chest, feeling the small creature nuzzle into him. He wasn’t sure quite how it was managing that, given that it didn’t appear to have any limbs, but that wasn’t important right now. All that mattered was keeping it happy, so it carried on making those lovely chirrups and squeaks.

***

If it had had a mouth, Merkin the tribble would have been smirking. The human had been even easier to subdue than expected. True, it could sense that this one was more pliant than the average, but that was no bad thing. With this first one under its control, everything would be much smoother. The plan was coming together. Soon, the whole wizarding world would belong to it and the reign of darkness would begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merkin’s characterisation was partly inspired by Nemirovitch’s “Be careful what you fucking wish for”. Be warned, that story is not for the faint hearted and is definitely not suitable for minors!


End file.
